1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fertilizer distributors, and more particularly to spreaders suited for spreading liquid manure.
2. Background Art
Liquid manure spreaders generally comprise a distributor receiving manure from a pump in fluid connection with a manure reservoir. The distributor distributes the manure into a plurality of downwardly depending flexible hoses that are supported on a tool bar that can also support agricultural tools.
However, the flexible hoses are easily damaged. In addition, they are susceptible to becoming clogged and can be difficult to unclog because of their length. Plus, there is often a difference between the volume of manure supplied to the different hoses, which leads to an uneven distribution.
Canadian Patent 2,121,994 to Houle discloses a distributor equalizing the volume of manure supplied to the different hoses, and diminishing the risk of clogging thereof. However, the disclosed distributor still uses the flexible hoses with the disadvantages mentioned above. In addition, the cylindrical shape of the distributor considerably limits the diameter and number of the flexible hoses that can be used therewith since they are circumferentially distributed on top of the distributor.